Lassa or Dengue?
by superfelix
Summary: Missing scene of 3 x 02 Gemini. Sequel of my story: Virus Alarm. Bobby POV. 1. Bobby feels really sick but Alex comforts him with a hot bath. 2. Alex has a cramp in the middle of the night and Bobby has to help her. The whole chapter plays in Alex bed.
1. Lassa or Dengue

**Name of the story:** Lassa or Dengue?

**Pairing:** Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Word count:** 2534

**Raiting and warnings:** T

**Description:** Missing scene of 3 x 02 Gemini.

**A/N:**For the _October Challenge _of the LJ: ci_fans_united community: picture prompt.

Sequel of my story: Virus Alarm.

**Disclaimer:** I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

Inspired by the words of my friend Suzanne (thanks again for your beta help): _...__and the sauna thing. And the screaming dash into the cold ocean. Now it's time for a hot tub. Water and heat is your "thing"!!_

_Dedicated to rindy713. She proposed to write a second chapter of Virus Alarm.

* * *

_

**Lassa or Dengue?

* * *

**

My eyes fell on her just a split second, before I concentrated again on my 'client'. She looked so different. Pink was trump: a narrow top with an open cardigan, a long white and pink skirt, glasses and pearls. Yes, my partner wore real pearls in two lines. The whole ensemble, I knew she was pregnant, but in that moment it really made doink in my head.

She talked just a few moments with Brent Anderson.

"Oh, you're a scientist." I couldn't suppress my smirking but pulled my weapon. Jeffries, I and a third colleague fixed that perp on the table, while Eames allowed room between the killer and her soft swollen baby belly.

"You're under arrest Brent."

Outside, we sat him in a police cruiser. I sneezed, two times and felt a beginning headache.

Alex drove back to OnePP. Of course she drove. She always drove. Even during her pregnancy she didn't let me behind the wheel. I closed my eyes to concentrate for the coming interrogation with Anderson but my thoughts just roamed around the exciting happening of yesterday.

There we had gotten the note that two gram of Dr. Stern's anthrax was missing. Had been more of his plastic bottles and pipes with the 267 viruses not save? Maybe one other had been open. I sneezed again and sweet built on my forehead.

I peeked toward Eames, but she looked okay - healthy.

I swallowed and it hurt - sore throat. Dear, what was going on with me?

The symptoms of lassa fever (Baltimore Group V) were: high fever, headache, sore throat and body arches. Oh, jeez!

Gastric diseases, vomiting and looseness…phu, that part is still missing, good.

Swellings in face and neck. I touched my forehead, checks, and my throat…nothing, everything as usual.

***

In the interrogation, I played with Brent – cosmetic surgery in the womb. Oh that guy wanted to say something. It lay on his tongue and wanted out. But his lawyer could prevent it. He had much trouble, but he prevented it. The lawyer ended the interview. He wanted to talk alone with his client, so Eames and I left the room.

Alex walked to our desks and I wandered into the dark observation room. I wanted to assimilate Brent's body language. I opened the blind to watch.

A shivering hit my whole body and I felt exhausted.

I closed my eyes. Had been one of the pipes open? Had been my gloves contaminated? Had I touched my face after the removing of the gloves?

The symptoms of dengue fever (Baltimore Group IV) were: muscle pain, ague, headache and arthralgia. Lord, what was going on with me?

A very deep pulse. I searched with my fingers the point on the wrist, but my heart beat too heavy in my fingertips. I could only feel that.

I licked my lips, tasted my mouth…nothing. No metallic and bitter savor…good. And I also had no skin rash, not on the visible places of my body. I rushed into the lavatory, passed an astonished Eames to check the rest of my skin.

***

The two Visionstyle bosses weren't cooperative. They won't help us. Mr. Carver tried his best to persuade them, but they didn't admit to get the Marilyn letter. The A.D.A. needed someone who testified the opening of the envelop, otherwise the letter was no evidence.

The moment the blue contact lenses manufacturers left Carvers office, Eames called. I should meet her 276 Greenwich Street. We had another dead optician in front of his store Eyeporium.

I jumped in the next yellow cab I could get and drove the half mile from Hogan Place in silence. I rest my head in my palms and thought of the steps I'll have to do at the crime scene.

I glowed. Was I mad or had I temperature? Also my whole back itched. But as I had checked it in the mirror of the men's locker room of the Major Case there had been no skin rash.

The symptoms of Colorado tick virus (Baltimore Group III) were: bi-phaseal fever and a hasty exanthema. Jeez, along my spine it itched even more.

***

Eames awaited me before Eyeporium. The victim lay in front of his shop door. He had been hit from behind in his head with two 9 mm bullets.

Alex pointed me to two Visionstyle advertisements in the showcase of the optician. She was right, the modus operandi complied not to one hundred per cent, but the attack laid within the tolerance zone.

"Twisted tangle of brotherly love." I shook my head. Did Spencer shoot that innocent man to disburden Brent? What was going on in that head?

Alex and I inspected the scene of crime another thirty minutes. We talked with the woman who found the dead man, the first officer on location and with the medical examiner. After the body was removed, Eames and I got into the SUV. It was a damn long day and we would call it a night without to drive back to One Police Plaza.

Alex offered to drop me off at my place. I agreed thankfully because in the car my head started again to explode, I had muscle pains and sore throat. As I groaned deeply, she looked at me and saw how I rubbed my face strongly.

"I feel so sick," I coughed.

Alex drove on the sidewalk and I could see her anxious face. She turned over to me and took my hands. Deeply she looked into my eyes.

"You sneezed and coughed the whole day, Bobby," Alex said, and then laid her hand on my forehand. "Uh, and you glow." She checked it with her own forehead.

"Please Alex, don't come that close. I don't want to infect you…"

"Don't worry. Because of the pregnancy, I got the flu shots this year."

"B…but, when it's not the flu?" I said sheepishly.

"What else should it be?" she asked puzzled.

"I…I have fever, headache, sore throat, body arches and muscle pains…" I listed.

"It's a common cold or perhaps flu."

"Maybe, but what if…if one of these pipes, Stern's pipes…these virus tubes were open?"

Alex shook her head. "No."

"All these are symptoms of lassa fever…"

Alex burst out laughing.

"…and dengue fever." I claimed.

She snorted.

"But there were the missing two gram of anthrax, Alex. What if some of the other pipes were open and I got infected?"

"Bobby, it's just a normal flu, believe me. Don't think of Zebras when you hear pattering," Alex laughed even more. But then she continued seriously, "In both cases, lassa and dengue, the germs must reach your blood, Bobby."

I nodded.

"And you wore gloves. Even if you had an open wound – and the HazMat-team checked our both bodies systematically, really systematically. They scrubbed us from tip to toe. Dear, I could smell the disinfection tincture even two days later. You are not infected with one of Stern's zoonotic viruses."

I licked my chapped lips and coughed again.

"Okay, what do you think of a hot eucalyptus bath?"

"But I've just a shower, Eames, you know that."

"Yes, I know, but I installed in my house a new big tub last month. It's so big that you can call it a Jacuzzi. It's phenomenal. Since I have it, I used it three times a week."

"Uh-huh?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Come at home with me and just sit down in the hot water and enjoy it."

"It's a tempting offer, Alex." I closed my eyes and leant back in the seat. I could feel that Alex pulled out into traffic again. The driving car was very lulling.

"Use it an hour and you'll see that you will feel much better. I can make you a chicken broth in that time. Tomorrow is Friday." She checked her watch. "No, Friday is still today and when we manage to pass it, you can recover the whole week end."

I nodded slightly and as I opened my eyes again we were in Rockaway. I must have fallen asleep. Alex took my simple reply as a strong consent.

***

I sank deeper and deeper in the hot water. Steam replaced the air and bubbles levitated through the bathroom. I could sprawl in that little basin, only my nose peeked through the water surface – what a luxury. I felt cocooned and save. I understood totally why my partner used that tub as often as possible.

The mix of eucalyptus and peppermint oil Alex had put into the water smelled so good. It was really liberating for my nose.

Though the water barrier and the closed door I could hear Alex. She sang in the kitchen I'm Your Man from Michael Bublé out loud.

I closed my eyes and listened to a few lines.

'If you want a partner – Take my hand'

I smiled.

'And if you want a doctor – I'll examine every inch of you'

I blushed.

'If you want a driver – Climb inside'

I laughed.

'Or if you want to take me for a ride - You know you can'

I laughed harder because she had done it just a few minutes ago.

'If you want a father for your child – or only want to walk with me a while'

I dreamed.

'If you want a lover – I'll do anything you ask me to.

And if you want another kind of love – I'll wear a mask for you'

"**I'm your MAN**"

I whispered, and sank down the surface.

What would be, when Alex now came inside? When she just wore a thin, lucent satin kimono? Which she whipped off her flawless petite body before she climbed naked to me inside the tub.

I would examine every inch of her bare skin with my lustful gaze. I would pull her on my lap to take her for a ride. My arms around her slender forms, surrounding her.

_I shouldn't think of my partner that way._ I reprimanded myself.

_If I would be her lover, I'd do anything she asked me to._ _Dear,_ I chastised myself. _Stop that, Goren. It's not right._ To divert my undue thoughts, I let my gaze roam through Alex's bathroom. There were a few toilette articles, less makeup, more utensils for her hair like clips and slides.

I wondered because during the duty my partner wore her hair always open. That wonderful golden and wheat blond and semi long hair. I would bury my fingers deep into them and pulling her toward me – narrow, really narrow. I would hold her close, so close.

Shit, I stared wide eyes over the water surface. Now my nose wasn't the only thing, which peeked through it. Only with thinking of my partner – and me – let me react in an unacceptable but great feeling way.

What if Alex really came inside the bathroom, I panicked, and sat up a bit to hide my arousal, clustered more foam around the indicated region of my body.

My gaze roamed again through the little room to find something for distraction. Eames' laundry basket came in my field of vision. But instead of thinking of dirty jeans and shirts I conjured about lace bras and silk panties she had worn on her warm body. Now my sex started to quiver that excited I was.

I clenched my fists, tried to concentrate and to calm down. My nostrils were free and scratchy throat was away. I could breathe normally. Yes, I felt better, much better and the fire which flew through my body was no fever of sickness. It was fever because of prurience.

I wasn't hard like that a long time ago.

Taking a deep breath, I sank totally down the water surface.

***

Wrapped in a blue and black stripped bathrobe Alex had placed ready for me, I entered her kitchen. I hoped the long and fluffy garment was her hubby's one time. I won't imagine my beautiful partner with a guy. Won't imagine her in someone else arms, taking together a hot shower, having breakfast after a wild night.

Delicious smells of hot soup and tea with honey reached my nose as I leaned in the door frame.

"Hey, Joe's bathrobe suits." Alex said as she looked up from the soup pot.

"Very well," I nod, and signed quietly but relieved.

"We can eat in five minutes."

"Good."

"I made you hot tea."

"I can smell it, with honey."

"So your nose is free again?" Alex asked, and passed me the big mug with the balmy liquid. I grabbed for it and our fingertips met accidentally for a moment. A warm and soft billow ran through my whole body. It started at the meeting point in my finger, circled around my heart and stomach and ended in my crotch, left a slight and languorous dragging pain. I took a sip and nodded.

"Otherwise you aren't such a hypochondriac, are you Bobby?" Alex rolled her eyes. "Do you still think of lassa?"

"No…" I sank my gaze and smiled shyly. "…that was dense." I shuffled in the living room and sat onto the couch. Before Alex passed me my bowl of hot soup, she wrapped a cozy quilt around me.

I slurped the first spoon of that magical chicken broth Alex had conjured, as she came with her pot of soup and snuggled beside me. She got under her own blanket and turned toward me. With her free hand she ran through my still damp hair.

"You should stay on the couch tonight or you'll be seriously ill."

I nod and we both sat in silence and ate.

***

I blinked tiredly and smiled softly toward Alex. She fluffed once again the pillow and wrapped the big comforter around me. Yawning I got on my side and watched her leaving the living room.

Dear that woman was hot. From my lying position onto the couch, I saw her slightly swinging hips and her slender frame, which was only covered with a pale rosé, satin negligee. Alex gave an incredible sharp curved body. I also could imagine her well trained thighs; saw them because of the illumination of the bedroom which shines on her and through the thin material of the nightie.

"Good night, Bobby," Alex said over her shoulder, and entered her room. Under the architrave of the door she turned around once more and smiled so warm.

I was speechless, could only watch how she settled down and covered her pregnant body. Alex also turned on her side and searched my eyes with hers. We sank deep into one there was so much space between us – over 15 feet – it felt as if she lay by my side. As if I could feel her hot breathe on my blazing skin. As if we would snuggle in the same bed, under the same blanket. Then Alex switched off the lights and cut that mysterious bond.

"Night," I breathed in the dark, and realized that Alex would leave the door between us open. Oh dear that night will be different than all nights before in my life but I was very curious about it...

**The End

* * *

**

Thanks for taking the time to read: **Lassa or Dengue?**

We'll read us again…Antje


	2. The Cramp

**Name of the story:** The Cramp

**Pairing:** Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Word count:** 3254

**Raiting and warnings:** M

**Description:** Missing scene of 3 x 02 Gemini. Sequel of my story: Lassa or Dengue. Bobby POV. Alex has a cramp in the middle of the night and Bobby has to help her. The whole chapter plays in Alex's bed. Pure smut.

**Disclaimer:** I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

Inspired by my four great friends Barbi, Hannah, Suzanne and Susan: Yes I used a few of our written talks for that chapter.

_Dedicated to LILKENNY of . He __suggested writing a third chapter. He didn't like the cliff-hanger of Lassa or Dengue and so that whole writing became really a project._

_Dedicated to cifan of . I have to confess that I swiped a few really great lines of her The Final Showdown story.

* * *

_

**The Cramp

* * *

**

"Ow...ah...uh...Booo….beee, help me!"

I was roughly awakened by Alex's deep moaning. Jumping up from the couch, I was in her bedroom only in boxers and tee in the next second.

"Cramp in the calf…cramp in the calf," she gasped under pain. "I…I didn't get it away for my oooh…wn."

I tossed off Alex's thick comforter and stared at her shrugging legs.

"Right or left?" I asked.

"Uh…right – right," she panted back, and clenched her fist, threw her head from left to right.

Crouching onto the end of her bed, I grabbed for Alex's foot, stood it on my chest and pushed her toes toward her knee to relax the clenched muscles in her lower leg.

"Good?"

"Yes…" she sighed relieved.

"Did it work?" I rested Alex's left foot in my lap but retained the right still against my belly.

"Yeah…the cramp has gone away…phew," Alex's head sank relieved back in the pillows. "The two I had yesterday night I could handle on my own, but that was too much," she said with one back of the hand on her forehead.

"I read in my pregnancy manuaaal…uh'hm I read somewhere that cramps in the calves begin when the morning sicknesses are over." I saw a bigger and bigger growing grin in Alex's face and felt my cheeks blushing. Of course Alex had heard what I said. How could she miss it? To hide my embarrassment I placed also her right foot in my lap and started to massage her smooth calves to dispel the last tension.

"You are too sweet, Bobby. Did you really buy a guidebook?" Alex asked amused and ran her fingers through her honey hair.

I nodded a bit coyly. "I just want to understand what was now happen with you, Eam…A…alex," I replied while looking at her slightly swollen belly and then in her beautiful face.

"And yes, on the point with the cramps I tend to be under a lot, but I just had morning sicknesses one or two times," Alex said, as I reached with my kneading palms the hollows of her knees. "Oh that feels so good," she purred with closed eyes, and relaxed even more.

First in that moment I really realized that my beautiful partner lay before me. Her flowing negligee barely covered her lap, the place I had longed in the hot tub so shamelessly. The narrow spaghetti straps had slid over her round shoulders, making the soft skin around her slender neck even more ready for a decent kiss. Alex's whole sensual posture invited me to run my palms from her strong calves to the soft flesh of her thighs which were aflame.

She opened her eyes again and I was fixed. Alex sat up slowly, spread her toned legs a bit and placed her feet left and right to my kneeling frame. I followed every slight movement of her body with anticipation. The neckline of her nighty glided even deeper. Now her because of the pregnancy fuller breasts were only half covered but the sliding stopped exactly at the beginning of her alluring areolas. I couldn't help but noticed that her nipples were erected and very visible through the thing fabric of her nightdress.

Alex ran both of her warm hands through my tousled hair and got even closer. I wrapped my arms around her. Her blazing thighs met with mine. I couldn't escape, but I didn't want that Alex ended what she'd started. Alex was so close. I saw her heavy moving chest and how she licked her lips. This was the 'no way back moment' I had dreamed off so many times and as I thought now – now we would finally kiss each other, there was a loud moaned 'Emilio' and an rhythmical creaking of bedsprings made us pause in our movements.

Before Alex nuzzled her embarrassed face in my shoulder, I could see her blushing nose in the diffuse light of the room. I closed her petite frame tighter in my arms and began to chuckle.

"That is so distressing," I heard the muffled voice of my partner but felt also her of laughing shaking body. Her arms slid around my waist.

"No, it's just…" I wanted to say but Emilio must reach a very sensitive point of Alex's neighbor because now she groaned very pruriently.

"This building has very thin walls."

"Mh…" Her small and warm hands found their way down my shirt, stroking my back.

"How long will that…that action go?" I asked as Alex loosened a bit from me and looked back into my face.

"So seven to thirteen minutes," she replied dryly, and rolled her eyes, brushing my sides.

"Seven to thirteen minutes? That is ridiculous," I whispered. "I can do it much longer…" I arched my eye browns and bit into my lower lip, pressing my partner carefully back into the sheets and enjoying her traveling fingertips over my skin.

I got step by step closer, using the same rhythm of the squeaking bed above us. I relished that Alex got really nervous, savored her bigger and bigger growing eyes. Her flat palms on my chest made my heart beating faster, but her smooth and burning thighs on my pelvis let me nearly go insane.

As the woman started to thank her Redeemer I closed my eyes and bridged the last three inches to Alex's mouth blindly. As carefully as possible I brushed my lips on Alex's. Softly I held her bottom lip with my mouth.

My hands ran to Alex's face and I caressed her, my thumbs on her cheeks.

I slowly moved my lips, nibbled at her upper and lower lip. My heart beat stopped as I felt Alex's moist tongue for just a moment on my upper lip. She tasted me and I started to taste from her. As I dared to run my tongue over her lips I heard a sharp gasp for breath but as our tips met a relieved sigh. I was in heaven and Alex's quiet moaning told me that she also liked what we did so superb. We both were on fire.

Alex's finger went from my upper arms to my shoulders and then trough my hair. I opened my eyes again and sank into Alex's warm hazel eyes. Without loosening my mouth of her, I moved my lips to her neck and her delicate shoulders. There were so many spots of creamy skin I lusted to savor.

"Oh Bobby…finally…" I heard her shivering as I kissed a special spot behind her ear with the three rings.

"Yes Alex, you feel so…"

She rolled her head to the side to offer me even more of herself. One of her hands laid in my neck the other, tore on my shirt.

I understood and was out of it in best time. Was that a greedy look she gave me?

Emilio and Alex's neighbor reached their boiling point and I felt, that the noises turned me on more and more. Even the beautiful woman under me groaned semi insane as the orgasms rolled again and again one floor above us.

Now with bare chest I used my nose to unfold Alex's soft breasts. I saw that her eyes rolled back but I continued the investigation of the body of my partner. Dear her hot core which pressed against my swollen loins drove me crazy, but I managed to circle my nose in lascivious and tighter spirals around her rock hard right bud. As I touched that so sensitive flesh, Alex ran her hands to the bed stead and held fast. The upper part of her body reared up and I must, yes I must take that little red swollen cherry pit in my mouth. Slowly I played on it with my wet tongue and then started to suck firmly.

My left hand slipped under Alex's athletic back and lifted her even closer toward my hungry mouth and my free hand began to knead her voluptuous left breast. Dear, she was so delicious.

I heard even more praying but now Alex was the one. I felt one of her legs wrap around my hips and pressing my arching hardness stronger against her center. _Yes_, I thought and in the same moment I heard her calmly begged 'Yes'. I loosened unwillingly of that soft mound full of perfection and kissed my way back to Alex's face.

I saw that she bit her lower lip and beamed over my whole face. "You don't have to hold back, Alex. I want to hear your response to my savoring."

She nodded and I dove down again, now tasting her other breast. As answer I got a few really deep moaning and much panting.

Alex gave me a little snicker as my stubbles rasped over her belly. Step by step I peeled her out of her negligee. The very little two months-old swelling under her belly button really turned me on. I had been never together with a pregnant woman and that it now would maybe really happen. I was out of breath. Dear, she was so soft everywhere.

After I slurped a single drop of sweat out of her navel, I paused a moment and looked into Alex's reddened face. I dared to ask naughtily, "Is it true that pregnant woman…eh'hem, I mean…" I cleared my throat. "…do you feel more lust since you're…" I kissed her belly. "I…I read that there is more blood in the labia during the pregnancy and therefore some women are turned on the whole time."

"Do you want to take a look at my labia and see if they are filled with more blood?" Alex asked sneakily, and I blushed directly. But I reached for the smooth material of her nightgown which was only draped around her midriff. I pulled it deeper, also tugged her panties and moved it over her firm butt. I suppressed my jubilation because Alex helped me with lifting her pelvis.

After I'd unwrapped her, her eyes fell to half-mast. My lips parted slightly as I became transfixed by the outline of Alex's naked forms. I watched, just watched over many minutes along my sensual senior partner, who lay before me, awaiting the next step. I was overwhelmed. Saw the slightly spread legs and could just foresee what would await me between them. I saw the beautiful little belly with life inside. Rested my gaze on her a bit bigger than normal breasts and the loveliest face of the whole world. She gave me such a sweet smile and reached with her hand for me that I crawled back to her.

Laying on my side our lips met again and an edacious kiss began.

After an eternity, I felt Alex's hands on my hips and she tried to drag down my boxers. It was just fair, that I also got naked. I broke the kiss, what was even more than just lips on lips and playing tongues, to push them over my butt and threw them somewhere behind me.

As I looked back into Alex's face I saw her big eyes and her mouth deformed to an O. Warily she reached with her petite hand for my penis and I just sank into paradise. She closed her fingers around me. Dear, she couldn't span completely my growing shaft.

Alex moved her warm hands slowly up and down. I sank back into the sheets and just enjoyed her ministration for a while. Jeez, was that real? Did I really lay completely naked in the bed of my partner, my friend? And did that woman, that pregnant woman stroke me in that moment so phenomenally? Oh god, she felt so good. My heart was in my mouth.

"Oh…okay, Alex. Pl…please stop now, or…" I panted, and opened my eyes again. I saw that Alex sucked her lower lip. She was really concentrated but I also could spot a naughty feature around her nose.

"You're having fun?" I pressed between clenched teeth.

"Mhm…much," she repeated teasingly.

I smirked and rose unwillingly.

"And what is with you?" She winked at me.

"M…much more…" I pointed on my complete erected sex. Grabbing around her waist, I pulled Alex onto my frame. Oh that felt so amazing as her heated body lay onto mine. I couldn't say where my mouth ended and Alex's began. Our tongues were interwoven. Every further swirling created more butterflies in my stomach and let my cock throb. I felt Alex's quickly beating heart as my surrounding arms pressed her incredible breasts on my chest. I knew she wanted me just as badly as I wanted her. I really was in heaven. Her soft belly on mine – indescribable and then I felt her hot and moist center pressing against my manhood.

"Shit…" I gasped, but started to move my pelvis up and down, caressed with my burst sensitive dick along the feathery flesh of Alex's labia. Alex looked deep into my eyes and responded these movements. We knew exactly what we did there.

As I dove between her folds and touched with my tip the little spot with all the ending nerves, we both yelled of lust. Breathing was so difficult and to feel all of these familiar regions of the body of a woman…of a woman I lust over so long…of finally the right woman made it not easier.

I closed Alex tightly in my arms and pressed her for a few endless moments against me. Then I rolled around with her. We shared another stunning kiss and then I moved deeper, got between her spread and bend legs up on my knees.

Taking my penis in my hands I spoiled Alex's whole abdomen with my hard tip, never breaking the eye contact. I moved my glans up and down her blazing cleft. I circled it along her throbbing clit and dipped it just a hint into her spilling core. I knew that her paradise was waiting for me.

I withdrew myself and stroked my cock again along her burning flesh, getting a rotating pelvis as response. Alex maneuvered me exactly at the places she needed.

I took my last clear thoughts as I asked: "Did you ever wonder...oh Alex." I sighed. "D…did you ever imagine…what we would be like together…?"

"A million times…oh Bobby, please enter me…" Alex answered insanely. "It so true that I'm much hornier since the pregnancy but I only lust on you…"

Pleased because of that statement, I pulled Alex closer and heightened the pressure on her clit even more. "Oh Alex…but n…not yet," I stuttered. "First you! W…when I n…now penetrate you, everything is over. I would explode. Th…there…" I rubbed again my quivering tip over her throbbing nub and her soft and saturated folds. "…there you're much more sensitive."

A long and deep sigh escaped Alex's throat. She pressed her head into the pillow, her hips began to rock franticly and her legs shake. The flavor of her ecstasy saturated the room. Carefully I moved two of my fingers inside her wetness and waited.

I could feel everything. The slowly building up of contraction, the more flowing of Alex's nectar. My fingers were caught by Alex's muscles and I stroked my bursting rod left and right along her clit – up and down. She was nearly on coming and I didn't refuse my perfect partner that liberating orgasm.

As Alex's explosion was over, I snuggled beside her, my frame half onto her delicate one. I wanted our bodies close like that. I wiped a single sweaty strand out of her eyes and kissed her featherlike on her red swollen lips. Just watching her orgasm almost pushed me over the edge and as Alex opened her eyes again time stood still.

Like in strobe light, I noticed that Alex rolled me on my back. One arm caressed my chest, played with my hard nipples the other moved to the wooden nightstand and she rummaged into the drawer. As her hand came back out of it, there was a black condom. Alex opened the package with her teeth and again her warm and gentle fingers touched me. But what me drove really crazy was that before Alex rolled the rubber over me, she sank her head to my crouch and let me glide inside her mouth. Her hair closed that intimate and for me very special ministration like a curtain for my gaze but the feeling was indescribable.

"Oh my God…fuck," I moaned. She sucked and licked me with pleasure just a short moment but I wasn't able to control my body any longer.

Alex released me smacking and straddled me. She swung one of her legs over me and sat down my thighs. She glided a bit closer and massaged my belly. Then she lifted her pelvis and grabbed for my upright standing, glowing lance, moving it to her dripping opening.

Our eyes locked as she sat consumingly slowly down on me. All went black, as Alex slipped over me and I entered her moist and burning tightness. I lay my hands on Alex's bended thighs and moved my thumbs to her clit. I provoked a deep moaning and got lost in our lust. I reached finally the goal I dreamed so long. I was together with Alex – was inside my partner and we shared our bodies. She started to ride me deliberately, got up and I thrust carefully from below. Every new meeting let Alex winch and me shiver.

"Ohhhh…" I heard a very long sigh from Alex and took my gaze off of her slightly swinging breasts which attracted me magically and searched for her eyes. There were tears inside and I froze.

I sat up and closed Alex in my arms. "D…did I hurt you?" I asked alarmed, and wanted to withdraw myself, but Alex wrapped her legs closer.

"No, don't go…" she whispered in my ear and nuzzled her face in my neck. "I…I thought they were dead..." she sobbed.

"Who?" I stroked the soft skin of her back in lazy circles.

"I nearly forgot their existence."

I still looked puzzled at her.

"The…the points, the pleasure points deep inside me," she breathes. "Bobby, you awaken them again."

I took Alex's chin in my palm and kissed gently her slightly parted lips.

"Do you know how happy you made me? You're the one, Alex the one and only." I closed her tighter in my arms and laid my dream girl on her back. We entangled our fingers and I began to thrust deep and deeper inside her, heightening the tempo and changing the angle with every new movement. This way I maneuvered Alex to a second summit. As I felt first contractions of her inner muscles I also allowed myself to relax and gave up the control to my body and needs.

I exploded deep inside her. I couldn't remember how long it goes, couldn't remember what I moaned or how loud I was. I just could conjure that Alex's and my eyes were linked the whole time and that I felt endless happiness mixed with pure perfection.

As I was able to speak again I didn't know what to say. There were to much new information and feelings. I rolled off of Alex and pulled her close. With her head on my chest we felt asleep happily and relaxed. Tomorrow we have to talk about the next steps but now we just wanted to enjoy this new stadium in our partnership.

**The end

* * *

**

Thanks for taking the time and reading: **The Cramp**

**We will read us again, Antje**


End file.
